That's What I Think
by Largely Unknown
Summary: Basically, a very different beginning for our ninjas. They do become ninjas, but in very different ways. Sorry Lloyd fans, no Lloyd until later chapters. I promise that the story is much better than this summary. Rated M because blood, swearing, possible nsfw/smut/lemon Ships: Jaya (4eva), Glaciershipping (sorry Kai)


Chapter 1

Kai

By A Waterfall

The water rushed by my legs into darkness, bringing various pieces of garbage down with it. I can hear the water landing below me.

"You know, that could be dangerous." I jumped at the sound of my sister's voice. She crouched next to me, her dark red sweater a bright contrast against the dark of the sewer.

"Jesus Nya. Next time you scare me like that give me a warning." I grinned at the irony of my words. She ruffled my hair and I swatted her pale hand away, making sure to not touch the wrappings. Nya sat down next to me, legs swinging.

We sat in silence before Nya pulled something from the pocket of her too-large sweater.

"Guess what I got?" Her blue eyes were bright.

"What? Please tell me you got money." I knew it was a long shot, but Nya was good at playing the pity card.

"Better than that." In her hands was two apples, one of them mottled red and yellow, the other a dark red.

"Awesome!" I took the smaller one from her hands, knowing she needed the food more than I did. She was younger, and she was injured.

I put the apple into the pocket of my black hoodie and stared over the edge of the falls, my legs soaking wet.

"Why are you here anyway?" I didn't answer immediately.

"It's a quiet place. Not many people come here. Also, the water brings some interesting things down stream. If I'm lucky, I can get something that may help us." As I spoke, various magazines floated by, soaked and dirty. Nya picked one up, then chucked it over the brink.

Something bumped my back. I turned to see a bag, filled with various glass things. I looked at Nya.

"Shall we?" I stood, grabbing the bag with one hand and taking it to the edge of the water where there was a walkway.

Nya and I stepped out, kneeling on the shore. Inside the bag were a few empty jars, a few jars of peanut butter, and bruised fruits.

"Holy shit." I said before snapping my mouth shut with a glance at Nya. I didn't swear much, but when I did, it for good reason. This was most definitely good reason.

But Nya was ignoring me. Her eyes had wandered to the other side of the gross river where three grown men were standing.

"That's ours." The man in the middle pulled something from his pocket, revealing a dark, curved, serrated knife. His friends pulled similar knives from wherever they had them.

I swallowed, trying to calm my nerves. I knew the rules of our district. If you found it, it was yours. But I wasn't too keen on reminding the armed men of this rule.

I did it anyway. "We found it. It's ours." I felt the knife in my belt bump my side. I pulled it out, pointing it at them, narrowing my russet eyes. My jaw was locked in a grim yet determined expression.

The men didn't buy it. "So? Just because you found it doesn't mean you can keep it." They jumped into the river and began to wade across.

Nya stood up next to me, pulling her own smaller knife out. "Get out." I muttered through gritted teeth at her and she scowled in defiance, making my scar twitch in annoyance. "Well if you die it's not my fault." The men were approaching fast.

The first man to come out o the water was the man who had the longest knife. He lunged at me, his knife barely missing me as I slid to the side, thrusting my knife under where I assumed his ribs were. I heard him howl with pain as my knife pierced his skin. I pulled it out, ignoring the blood.

"Kai!" I spun to see Nya held up against the wall with a knife to her throat. The third attacker was wading across the river with the bag. I cursed, ignoring my rule of only swearing in certain circumstances.

I flipped my knife, holding the blade as prepared to throw it. Nya was struggling, but the man was much stronger than she was. The knife flew from my hand, embedding itself in the mans side.

The roar that came from his mouth seemed inhuman. He turned to glare at me, his eyes seeming red in the darkness. Letting go of Nya, he pulled the knife from his side and tossed it aside. It balanced on the edge of the walkway.

Nya landed on the ground, holding her gut, making me fear the worst. But for the moment I had I focus on the attacker.

The man I had stabbed was halfway across the river. "Coward," I hissed and looked at Nya, then at my knife on the edge of the path.

I didn't have much time to think though. The attacker was running at me, teeth bared and eyes hard. His knife flashed in the dim light, giving me a sense of which way to dodge.

I jumped right, slipping on the wet rock. My shoulder landed on the hard rock, making me roll over. I knew I shouldn't have milked the small injury, but it was unexpected.

A blow to my back made me cry out as I remembered the attacker. He kicked my back again, nearly missing my neck. I groaned and rolled over, which was a mistake. His foot planted itself in my ribs, and I heard a cracking noise.

I stifled my scream, but Nya didn't. "Kai!" Her voice echoed in the dark. Multicolored spots danced in my eyes, hiding her from sight.

A blow to my head and a splash told me it was over. I held a hand to my head, my whole body throbbing with pain.

I felt Nya's hand on my arm as she gently rolled me over. Warm liquid slowly rolled down my face. I let out an incoherent noise of pain as Nya slowly helped me up.

As we slowly walked away, I remembered the apple in my pocket. Reaching slowly, I felt for it and sighed with relief, then winced as my rib made a small noise.

The process was slow, but we made our way back to the surface. As we made our way through the back alleys of Ninjago City, I saw a blurred Nya look at a building with concern and what seemed to be hope. But she looked away when we reached what we had to call home: an old, empty, abandoned convenience store.

She slowly lay me down on the small pile of blankets. "I'll be back." Her eyes were dark with worry, but she stood and went into the pale morning light.

Hey guys! This is Chapter one in my Ninjago Fanfiction. I hope you liked it! If you did, don't forget to review. I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
